Ventilated toilets are well known in the art. Ventilated toilet devices are a crowded field that seeks to improve over the inefficiency of entire toilet room ventilation such as ceiling suction fans. In the field, various small differences can make a significant change in the efficacy of toilet ventilation devices. The most desirable of such devices mimic a typical toilet seat top as much as is possible. What must be considered in such devices is orifice number and size in the toilet seat, passage sizing, fittings to the toilet seat, and choice of disposal of unwanted gasses from the seat area and out of the toilet room. The present apparatus provides unique solutions to these problems.